Stealth's StoryI need a good title
by xo-Rogue-ox
Summary: Pre X-2. Jean has to deal with her telepathy working overtime, trying to hide this from Scott, and an unruly new student. The new girl is not your average thirteen-year-old and the X-Men question if taking her in was the right thing to do. Please R&R!
1. Introduction

Hushed chattering came from about the large kitchen of the small orphanage known as Monsieur Vincent's School for Unruly Youngsters as Vincent made his way through. He was the headmaster of the school, and not french at all. He simply decided the name sounded more...enticing. But the children who came here knew different. Most were in their mid-teens at least, some a little younger. They were already accustomed to the harsh ways of the world when they came here, but found it was even worse than they thought once they stayed for a while.  
  
  
  
The tall, rather thin, blonde man had his arms crossed behind his back. In one bony hand he clutched a leather belt, ready to whip it out and strike at any moment. "Well, well...who has been the baddest today?" The man drawled, a smirk tugging the corners of his pale mouth upwards. A cold, uncaring expression adorned his sallow face. His dull blue eyes narrowed as he gazed around at the wary children in the room, each of them hoping it was not 'their turn'. Spotting a small, sickly boy of around fourteen huddled in the corner, his smirk widened. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself. He always loved an easy target.   
  
"Who do we have here?" He hissed, advancing towards him. The boy cleared his throat. "Um, Dallin." He replied in a low whisper. "Well, Dallin, I think it's your turn today." He paused. "and you know what that means, hm?" Dallin nodded gravely, his gentle brown eyes narrowing behind his large glasses. "Now, stand up!" Vincent commanded him, gesturing for him to straighen. The boy did not move. "Stand, I said!" Vincent spat angrily, raising the belt and delivering a sharp kick to Dallin's ribs. The boy winced and slowly began to stand. "That's better." Vincent smiled in a mocking way.  
  
  
  
Dallin swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the pain to come. As the belt struck his back, he clenched his teeth tightly. A few of the other kids snickered, making the humiliation even greater. Dallin stayed dead still, until finally, Vincent stopped and gave him a light push. "Sit down," he muttered, and Dallin obeyed. Dallin saw the look on his face; it disgusted him. Vincent was truly relishing the pain, loving every moment of this. Dallin recoiled against the wall, somewhat glad that his turn was over...for now. When Vincent saw the other kids laughing softly, his face tinged red in anger. "Since you all think this is funny, I think I will have to choose another of you as well. Double the pain, double the pleasure- for me at least." He laughed maniacally at his own 'joke'. His eyes scanned the room once again. "Hm, who's next?"  
  
"You," a young, feminine voice, almost as sinister as is, hissed. Before he could react, a darkly clothed figure pounced on Vincent from above, delivering a sharp kick to his airways, then pinning him to the ground. "Well, well. Who's been the baddest today?" The figure mocked. "I have!" She mused, a smirk growing quickly upon her face. Vincent felt the cool touch of metal against his neck, then cried out in pain and anger as his throat was slit neatly. With a look of triumph, the figure disappeared rather quickly out the back door before anyone could get a good look at them.  
  
Dallin watched, wide-eyed as their headmaster coughed and sputtered, choking on his own blood. The crimson substance spilled from his neck, gathering in a pool about his body. He gave one last twitch, then fell deathly still. The children were stunned for a moment, then some looked almost excited, while others sobbed from fear. Though none of them would miss Vincent, their much-hated teacher. He could never bother them ever again, for he was....dead. 


	2. Chapter One

Jean Grey yawned as she slowly slid into her place at the table, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm lightly. A strong arm wrapped itself briefly around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. "Morning, Jeanie. You okay?" Scott Summers asked in a soft, mildly worried tone. Jean smiled slightly and nodded as her boyfriend sat down beside her. "You're sure?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly above his dark glasses. "I'm fine, Scott. Really." She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Scott smiled contentedly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then turned his attention to his breakfast. Jean did the same, not eating, but pushing her food around lightly with her fork.  
  
Charles Xavier rolled into the room, Ororo Munroe following close behind. Xavier stopped his wheelchair in his usual spot at the head of the table, smiling at Jean and Scott. "Good morning," he greeted them with a nod. Ororo also took her seat, across from Jean. At the sight of Xavier, Scott quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Xavier was never late unless something was happening; something important. Xavier caught the look and cast a glance towards Ororo, then back to Scott. "Nothing to worry about, Scott. We were simply discussing the possibility of a new student." Scott nodded slowly, then continued to eat his breakfast. "But will she listen?" Jean asked outloud, rather suddenly. Scott glanced to her curiously. He sometimes wished he too were a telepath, so he could understand what was going on. Ororo gave Jean a similar look, then realized what she meant. But Scott still looked perplexed. Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying. "I do not think that will be a problem." Jean nodded knowingly, but the other two X-Men looked puzzled.  
  
Scott buckled his seatbelt, glancing to Jean with a smile. Jean returned the smile, buckling her own seatbelt. "So where exactly is this place?" Scott asked, trying to remember what Xavier had said. "Downtown," Jean replied. "it's the parking garage by the mall." Scott nodded, "Okay. That isn't too far." He backed the SUV out of the driveway, slowly heading towards the city. As they drove, Jean stared out at the road ahead, looking spacy. "Are you sure you're alright?" Scott asked, glancing to her momentarily, then back to the road. "Yes, I am sure. I just have a small headache. It'll go away soon though." Scott thought for a moment. "You sure you're alright to come? This might not be easy." Jean gave him a Look. "I'll be -fine-. Don't worry." Smiling warmly at him, she leaned back against her seat and sighed inwardly, hoping the girl would co-operate. 


	3. Chapter Two

Ailsa walked slowly down the row of cars and vans, ducking slightly to stab her claws into the tire of each one she passed, then finally retracted her claws. Roughly brushing tears from her eyes, she sniffed lightly and listened to the soft hiss of air echoing about the garage. Once she reached the end of the row, she paused by the large pane-less window and stared out at the city. Placing her hands upon the cool concrete surface of the ledge, she leaned out and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Blood was still splattered about her clothing and hands, drying quickly. Absently watching the sky, her dark eyes clouded over with hidden emotion. The sound of a car coming closer awakened her from her day dream and she whirled around, claws extending involuntarily.   
  
A deep green SUV was heading up the hill of the garage, coming ever closer. Ailsa's eyes flashed a flourescent yellow in the darkness and she stared blankly at the car, the bright, invading headlights that flicked on causing her to blink rapidly. Brushing dark hair from her eyes, she sniffed again. The SUV stopped, and the door opened. Tensing as this happened, she mentally prepared herself for the worst; it was rather late, after all. A red-headed woman stepped out of the car, a calm expression upon her face. "You must be Ailsa," she said with a warm smile. Ailsa's eyes widened in fear and she opened her mouth to reply, though no words could come out. The woman shook her head, stepping closer and keeping a watchful eye on the girl's claws. "Don't be scared. I've come from a place called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children; mutants, actually, like you." The girl narrowed her eyes. "Mutants?" She asked slowly. "Like on the news..." Shaking her head, she backed against the wall. "I..I'm not a mutant."   
  
Jean Grey sighed lightly, the smile staying. "Yes you are, honey. It's okay, you don't have to lie." Choosing her words carefully, she attempted to comfort the girl by speaking in her mind. See? I'm a telepath; I can speak with my mind. Something pulled at her mind, and Ailsa reluctantly stepped closer. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously, narrowing her eyes. "I have come to bring you back to the Institute, where you will be safe," Jean explained copiously. "This 'Institute'," Ailsa started. "it's one of those psychiatric wards, isn't it? You think I'm crazy, don't you? No," she shook her head. "I'm not falling for that, lady." Jean laughed slightly. "Well, as a matter of fact, we do offer psychiatric help if it's needed, but we like to think of it as moral support. And no one thinks you are crazy, we just want you to be safe. Now, come on. Just come with us, and if you don't like it, then you can go." Jean knew they would never let a student that age leave, though she didn't want to make the Institute seem like a prison. Ailsa paused and thought for a moment. "Well," she said slowly. "I guess so..."  
  
The next thing Jean knew, the girl was in the backseat of the SUV, curled up contentedly against the cushion and asleep. Glancing back to Scott, she smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Scott cast a backward glance at the sleeping girl, then returned his gaze back to the road, smirking. "Almost too easy." Jean sighed and leaned her head against the back of the seat, closing her eyes. Scott looked to her, worried, though he said nothing and glanced back to the road. "Scott, I'm fine." Jean said in a soft tone. "Just tired." 


End file.
